


Destino Fragmentado

by Joxmarf



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Baby Link - Freeform, Backstory, Child Link, Declining Health, Español, Gen, Link’s family, TW Cult, Terminal Illness, Tw minor death, Yiga Link, family bonds, tw illness, written in spanish
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxmarf/pseuds/Joxmarf
Summary: Yiga!Link AU
Kudos: 1





	1. Pasado

Cuando la matrona lo llamó, estaba jugando en el jardín. 

Nico, en medio de duelos contra monstruos imaginarios, no la escuchó. Unos instantes después, la matrona repitió su nombre, y a regañadientes, Nico dejó caer su espada de madera. Su molestia se convirtió en curiosidad cuando notó que la mujer le sonreía, un gesto inusual en su rostro.

Hacía dos días que la matrona había llegado, su maletín repleto de utensilios médicos. Apenas puso un pie en la casa comenzó a dar órdenes a sus anchas, y sus padres a obedecer sin pestañear. Criticó la iluminación del hogar, alegando que el fulgor de las velas no era lo “suficientemente cálido para el bebé” (¿qué rayos significaba eso?). Desaprobó la ventilación, diciendo que “hacían falta más ventanas” (¿qué esperaba que hicieran? ¿construir más?). Nico recordaba con amargura cómo el primer día la matrona había entrado a su cuarto y cogido sus mantas más suaves, aquellas tejidas con lana. Al protestar, la vieja lo había fulminado con la mirada, y con talante hosco, acusado de no ser lo “suficientemente considerado con el bebé”. Reticente, Nico replicó que nada parecía ser “suficiente” para el crío y que este debía aprender a ser humilde desde la infancia. Su madre lo regañó por el comentario, desaprobando que fuera tan pillo. Sin embargo, el incidente hizo que la matrona no volviera a entrar a su cuarto, aunque se quedó con las mantas.

Una vez dentro, Nico subió los escalones de dos en dos, sintiendo mariposas en el estómago. Su madre estaba en cinta, y si había una comadrona en la casa, era porque pronto iba a dar a luz. ¿Y si había nacido su hermano o hermana? ¿acaso no se había dado cuenta? Muchos lo tildaban de distraído, pero aquello sería el colmo. 

Entró a la habitación donde estaban sus padres. Las cortinas estaban descorridas, bañando la escena de luz. Olía a flores. En la cama, yacía su madre. Nico notó - y entonces pensó que desmayaría - que su panza ya no tenía aquel tamaño voluminoso. 

En sus brazos, había un recién nacido envuelto en mantas de lana. Nico enmudeció, mirando a su madre con ojos llenos de terror. 

— Ven. — dijo ella, radiante con una sonrisa que buscaba tranquilizar a su hijo. Nico se acercó, evitando mirar al ser diminuto en sus brazos. Los ojos de su mamá estaban tiernos de lágrimas y, cuando extendió al recién nacido hacia él, fueron brazos temblorosos quienes lo recibieron. Tenía miedo de romperlo. Se veía tan _frágil_.

— Hola. — dijo. Siguiendo las instrucciones de su madre, Nico deslizó su mano desde abajo para apoyar el cuello y empujó la cabecita en la curva de su codo. En respuesta, el bebé emitió un ruidito. Nico sonrió.

Fue un rato después, cuando el bebé estaba en su cuna, que le pidieron que le diera un nombre. Nico frunció el entrecejo, tomándose la tarea muy en serio (cómo debía ser). Observó a su hermanito, quien lo miraba con ojos curiosos, desacostumbrados al mundo exterior. Sus piernas rechonchas patearon el aire— si esperaba sentir la resistencia del vientre, era un misterio. Nico le ofreció el meñique y sus deditos lo sostuvieron asiduamente, lo que le hizo sonreír. _Qué tierno._

_—_ Link. — dijo, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a su madre.

Estaba bastante orgulloso de su decisión. Después de todo, Link era el nombre del legendario héroe de Hyrule, aquel que portaba la Espada Maestra y la hacía brillar con la luz de la diosa. No era que pensara que su hermano sería el próximo héroe ni nada por el estilo, pero _sí_ intuía que había algo especial en él (como suele pasar con todos los recién nacidos). 

— Ese es un nombre bastante común. — atajó su padre, quien estaba sentado en el borde de la cama y sostenía la mano de su esposa. En unos días partiría a la capital, por lo que era un golpe de suerte que hubiera podido estar en el nacimiento de su hijo menor. — Estoy seguro que al menos un tercio de la población masculina tiene ese nombr…

Su esposa le apretó la mano para callarlo. Y lo hizo. Sabía mejor que tentar su humor. 

— ¡Link, perfecto! —corrigió.— Muy, er, original…

Nico asintió. Link estaba dormido, su pequeño pecho subiendo y bajando, inconsciente de que acababa de ser nombrado. Tenía apenas unas horas de vida, pero Nico ya lo amaba.

* * *

Link tenía tres años. Nico quince. 

Estaban en el jardín, rebosante de abejorros y mariposas que se posaban en las flores silvestres. La espada de madera de Nico había sido reemplazada por una de acero que blandía diestramente, aunque no lo suficiente para ser formidable. A unos metros, Link miraba, curiosamente atento. Seguía los movimientos de su hermano con los ojos, soltando exclamaciones de emoción cuando lo veía hacer alguna finta. Nico le lanzó una que otra sonrisa, a pesar de que su humor se deterioraba con cada _swoosh_ de su espada.

El metal lanzaba destellos argénteos, reflejando los rayos del sol. Hacía unos días, Nico había regresado de la escuela militar, el amargo rechazo tumbando su sueño de ser un caballero. _Muchacho endeble_ , le habían dicho, _tu técnica es pasable, pero no soportarías el ritmo de entrenamiento._ Él había estado tentado a replicar que había entrenado su vida entera para esto, que incluso si su cuerpo flaqueaba, su espíritu sería inquebrantable. No obstante, inclinó la cabeza y con un gracias débil se retiró. La caballería era algo que no conseguiría, ahora lo sabía. Ni siquiera había tenido el coraje para defender su caso, y las palabras calladas lo perseguirían por siempre. 

— _Maldición._ — exclamó, apuñalando el suelo con la espada. Link, quien había estado distraído por una mariposa posada en su nariz, se puso de pie y se acercó a su hermano con pasitos torpes. Se veía confundido, sin comprender el acceso de ira de su hermano. Nico se sentó, suspirando. Sudor corría por su rostro y su cuello. 

— Estoy bien. — dijo antes de que Link pudiera preguntar algo. — Un poco triste, eso es todo.

Link frunció el ceño, un gesto adorable en su rostro infantil, y lo abrazó antes de irse corriendo. Nico reprimió el impulso de decirle que tuviera cuidado. 

Minutos después, Link regresó, blandiendo una rama con una sonrisa de _pura_ emoción. Se detuvo a unos pasos de su hermano, en posición de guardia. 

— ¿Duelo?— preguntó.

Nico rió, sacudiendo la cabeza. — Ni loco. Tengo una espada. Sería injusto.

— Puedo tenerla yo. — sugirió Link.

Ah, así que de _eso_ se trataba. 

Link, a pesar de su corta edad, siempre buscaba formas de hacerse con un arma. Cuando lograba conseguirla, era un verdadero reto quitarsela, y lo que normalmente sucedía era que hacía una rabieta del demonio, gritando y llorando porque no se hacía su voluntad. Nico había aprendido por las malas a _jamás_ darle una espada, por más que prometiera portarse bien. Además, ¿para qué rayos la necesitaba? Tenía juguetes.

— No. Buen intento.

Link se fue. Al cabo, regresó con dos ramas, sonriendo triunfalmente. Le dio una a Nico, quien estaba aliviado de que no hubiera hecho un berrinche. 

— ¿Duelo? — Nico asintió. 

El “duelo” duró unos minutos, aburriendo a Nico y brindando diversión inusitada a su hermanito. Nico se mantuvo sentado, su rama chocando con la de Link cada par de segundos. La expresión del menor era de infinita concentración, dejando escapar exclamaciones de júbilo cada vez que “atacaba”. Eventualmente, Nico lo dejó ganar.

— ¡Tú ganas! ¡Me rindo! — Se tiró al suelo. Link, riendo, soltó la rama y se dejó caer sobre su hermano. Se quedaron allí un momento, bajo el sol de verano, sintiendo el cosquilleo del césped. Nico envolvió a Link en un abrazo. 

Besó la frente de Link, lo que le hizo reír. El cabello de su hermanito estaba más mojado que el suyo, y le sorprendió que hubiese sudado tanto considerando que el duelo había durado tan poco. A menos que… 

— Hueles a jabón. ¿Te acabas de bañar? — Nico frunció el ceño, incorporándose. El acusado no respondió. — _Te acabas de bañar._

Ya podía escuchar el sermón que le daría su madre. Nico suspiró, pinchándose el puente de la nariz. A Link no pareció importarle, aún colgado de su hermano como un koala.

— Mamá dijo que no te aceptaron en la academia. ¿Por eso estabas triste? — balbuceó.

— ¿Te dijo eso? — atajó Nico. 

— ¿No serás caballero?— preguntó Link, su voz apenas un susurro.

Nico miró a su hermano. Su rostro denotaba preocupación, sus mejillas regordetas infladas en un gesto de reproche. 

— No, probablemente no. — admitió.

— Yo quería ser tu escudero... — Link dijo. Se veía triste, incluso más que el propio Nico (no era el caso: las emociones de los niños simplemente son exageradas). 

— No estoy a cargo de quién entra, Linlin.

— ¿Cómo puedes entrar? — preguntó Link, incorporándose: tenía una idea en mente.

— Solo un milagro como conseguir la Espada Maestra podría…

— ¡Oh! Entonces- entonces la conseguiremos y serás caballero y yo tu escudero. — Link se puso de pie. Tenía las mejillas encendidas, y Nico se sorprendió de lo decidido que estaba, como si no acabara de decir algo imposible. ¿Conseguir la _Espada Maestra_? A veces, su hermanito decía cosas muy graciosas. 

— De acuerdo. — dijo, sofocado entre carcajadas. Link sonrió.

— ¿Lo prometes?

— ¡Con mi vida! — exclamó, riendo. 

Link asintió, satisfecho. Nico, después de recuperarse del ataque de risa, se levantó y cargó a su hermanito. 

— Te amo. — dijo Link. 

— Yo igual, Linlin.

Volvieron a casa, la espada aún clavada en el suelo. Ya no la necesitaría.

* * *

Cuando Link tenía once años, Nico sabía que iba a morir.

Nadie lo decía en voz alta por miedo de que hacerlo lo convirtiera en algo inminente que se espera con temor y resignación. No obstante, Nico sentía la abrumadora caricia de la muerte, y cada vez que tosía, sus pulmones perdían el aliento de vida que era tan difícil de conservar. De noche, ardiendo de fiebre, su mente conjuraba pesadillas horrorosas, pero ninguna con la muerte, porque ya la había aceptado. Si vivía un mes o un año, ¿qué importaba? La corriente del río era brava, y sin importar lo que hiciera, lo arrastraría consigo. De la esperanza llega la decepción, de la decepción la desesperación, de la desesperación el dolor, del dolor la muerte. Si no albergaba esperanza, se ahorraría el camino de espinas. Mejor directo a la lápida.

Estas reflexiones las había compartido con su prometida, Tamara. Ella había callado por un momento, aunque después asintió. _Si así son las cosas_ , dijo, _entonces habrá que cotizar._ Era una mujer práctica, por eso la amaba. Ambos pasaron el resto de aquella tarde haciendo cuentas y fantaseando el futuro que no sería. 

Incluso su madre parecía resignada a la muerte de su hijo mayor. Lloraba como si ya hubiese fallecido. Y su padre, cuando visitaba, fingía que todo estaba bien. 

Quién se negaba a aceptarla era Link. Cada vez que un comerciante cruzaba la entrada de Hateno, Link estaba ahí para preguntar por elixires. Pastaba a las ovejas de varios vecinos y con lo que ganaba compraba hierbas medicinales. Una vez, un malintencionado le dijo que un brebaje de salvia, jengibre y trozos de pulmones de animales curaría a su hermano. Link, escéptico pero desesperado, consiguió los ingredientes, el último por sus propios medios. Es fácil imaginar la reacción de todos cuando volvió a casa con un saco lleno de órganos.

— Un mensajero orni trajo una carta. — dijo Link. 

Estaban en el cuarto del enfermo, partículas de acritud y polvo flotando en la habitación. En la cama, yacía Nico, pálido como las cenizas de un fuego extinto, excepto por sus mejillas, que estaban encendidas con fiebre. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, incapaces de soportar la tenue luz que filtraban las cortinas. Ocasionalmente, tenía ataques de tos que duraban minutos. 

Link entraba en la mañana, en la tarde, y en la noche. Ponía trapos mojados con agua fría sobre su frente y le traía de comer, aunque últimamente no tenía apetito. También traía pociones. Nico no preguntaba de qué estaban hechas. Después del incidente con el saco con órganos había aprendido a _no preguntar._

_—_ ¿De quién? —preguntó Nico, voz débil.

— De papá. —dijo Link. — Me dijo que… dice que sus superiores están interesados en mí. Es una invitación para la academia militar. Me quieren becar.

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamó, forzando su cuerpo mustio a incorporarse. Al instante, cedió a un ataque de tos. El rostro de Link permaneció inexpresivo, acostumbrado a la tos crónica de Nico. — ¿Cómo? 

— Supongo que les dijo que soy bueno con la espada. — Link se encogió los hombros.— No importa. No voy a aceptar.

¿Por qué no? Link era un prodigio. A la tierna edad de cinco años ya pasaba horas bajo el sol, blandiendo la espada tenazmente. 

Clave para la perfección de sus talentos fue un soldado que se jubiló en Hateno. Ante la insistencia de Link, el anciano accedió a entrenarlo. Años después, cuando tenía nueve, el viejo le dijo que ya no tenía nada que enseñarle.

_Nada_. 

A los ojos de un soldado sazonado, Link había aprendido (y dominado) el arte de la lucha. 

Nico había estado incrédulo.

Retó a su hermano a un duelo. A pesar de que su condición física no era ideal, Nico quería ser testigo de las habilidades de Link. 

Y lo fue. 

Se dirigieron al jardín, donde compartían dulces recuerdos, y blandieron sus espadas. Esta vez no empuñaron ramas, sino acero que refulgía bajo el sol y cortaba el aire en busca de carne. Al encontrarse, el metal retumbó con un _clang_. Nico apenas podía bloquear los ataques de su hermano, quien se movía con la agilidad de una fiera y evadía sus ataques con una clarividencia espeluznante. 

Nico terminó en el suelo, el filo del acero rozando su cuello. Link se mostró confundido, como si hubiese esperado la victoria de Nico. Soltó la espada y se sentó junto a él, como antaño. Al cabo, Link dijo algo que le sorprendió mucho, sobre todo porque genuinamente parecía creerlo: _Fue suerte_. 

Después del encuentro, la salud de Nico deterioró y no hubieron más duelos. 

— Tienes que aceptar. — atajó Nico, urgente.

Link se encogió los hombros de nuevo _,_ como si no importara. — Puedo ir después, cuando estés mejor.

— No. — No iba a mejorar. La muerte ya había hecho un nicho en su alma. Solo era cuestión de tiempo. — Si la rechazas, ya no te aceptarán. Son unos orgullosos que…

— Ese es su problema. Tomé mi decisión. 

— Si es por mí, estás siendo un estúpido. 

Link calló, bajando la mirada. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Nico lo interrumpió. 

— ¿Es por mí? Sabes que... ¿sabes lo idiota que es eso? Ser un caballero es tu sueño. 

— No lo es. — susurró Link. Con voz más firme, agregó:— Además, entre ir a una escuela y estar contigo, la escuela ni siquiera es una opción. 

Nico fulminó a Link, una mirada que su hermano mantuvo con la misma intensidad. El vigor que le había infundido la noticia de Link se disipó y Nico se recostó de nuevo en la cama. 

— Te arrepentirás.— dijo, cerrando los ojos.

— No. Prefiero estar aquí. 

Después de esa conversación, escasamente hablaron. Cuando lo hacían, era sobre el mismo tema y tenía el mismo desenlace. Link se negaba a ir; Nico se frustraba porque su hermano se rehusaba a perseguir su sueño por cuidar de un tísico.

Un día, Link se fue. Nico pensó entonces finalmente había tomado la decisión correcta. Le dolía que se hubiera ido sin decir adiós, pero al mismo tiempo comprendía que era lo mejor. Sin despedidas, jamás había realmente una partida.

Su estado empeoró. 

Le costaba hablar sin sucumbir a la tos. La fiebre lo mantenía en un estado de vigilia brumosa, y cuando Link volvió, no reparó en ello como no reparaba en nada más que en su agonía. 

Su contacto con el mundo exterior era escaso. Solo la ventana, que mostraba un árbol con hojas debilitadas por el otoño, le daba una noción del tiempo. Mañana, tarde y noche. Mañana, tarde y noche. 

Extrañaba a Link. 

— ¿Es aquí? — dijo una voz femenina. ¿Tamara? No, la voz era demasiado dulce, untada con un acento mélico que Nico conocía sólo por Link, aunque menos marcado. El énfasis en las vocales y el elongamiento de las consonantes pertenecía a la región de Laynaru, el hogar de los Zora. 

Nico entreabrió los ojos. Link estaba sentado en la silla junto a la cama, dándole palmaditas en la mejilla como para despertarlo. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, sonrió.

— ¿Linlin? — Nico preguntó, usando su apodo de bebé.— ¿Cómo te ha ido en la academia? 

Link sacudió la cabeza. — Ya te dije que…

Calló al notar que su hermano deslizaba la mirada a la persona detrás de él. 

Era una muchacha Zora. Era deslumbrante, como los destellos diamantinos que refulgen en la superficie del agua. Lunas menguantes platinadas adornaban su cabeza y en su pecho, símil a gotas suspendidas, habían zafiros. La muchacha sonrió con cariño al ver la interacción de los dos hermanos, aunque la expresión desapareció cuando la atención cayó sobre ella.

— Soy Mipha. — dijo, dirigiéndose a Nico. Sonrió de nuevo, cortés. 

— Nicolás. — dijo después de una pausa, aturdido. 

— Es un honor, Nicolás.— dijo Mipha. Después, se dirigió a Link con voz amable, pero decidida. — Necesito un brebaje, ¿podrías conseguirlo? 

Link se puso de pie y lanzó una mirada furtiva hacia Nico. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero de sus labios temblorosos no salió nada. Mipha, percibiendo su indecisión, colocó una mano gentil en su hombro. Pareció haber un diálogo silencioso entre ellos, porque Link asintió y se fue.

— ¿Por qué...? — dejó que la pregunta incompleta, indeciso de qué preguntar. 

— Soy una curandera. — respondió Mipha, sentándose donde había estado Link. 

Jamás había visto a un Hyliano enfermo. No así. 

Nicolás tenía el rostro descarnado como un esqueleto. Sus ojos, estriados de rojo, albergaban una luz estática pronta a apagarse. A pesar de sus mejillas perpetuamente sonrojadas, síntoma de la tisis, su rostro era ceniciento. Sus labios, de un púrpura amoratado, temblaban como si tuviera frío. Probablemente lo tenía, porque su frente estaba perlada de sudor. Cuando hablaba, Mipha escuchaba la flema subir y bajar por su cuello escuálido. 

— ¿Has escuchado hablar de la magia de los Zora? — preguntó. Nicolás asintió, aunque la miraba con cierta desconfianza. Probablemente tenía muchas preguntas, pero era prioritario darle tratamiento. — Me avergüenza decirlo, pero tu camisa… ¿puedes quitártela? 

Nicolás se incorporó, temblando por el esfuerzo, e hizo lo que le pidió. 

Su pecho era blanco como el mármol, delgado al punto de ser grotesco. Los surcos de sus costillas eran visibles. Mipha tragó saliva, apartando la mirada de aquella desnudez espectral. 

— Eres la Princesa Mipha, ¿no? — dijo Nicolás, acostándose.— Link habla _mucho_ de ti. 

Mipha abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¿Enserio? — preguntó. 

— Sí, sobre todo cuando era pequeño. Intentábamos mantenerlo lejos de las armas, pero digamos que fue imposible cuando regresó con una espada que la “princesa pescado” le había dado. 

— Princesa pescado... — repitió Mipha, riendo. Nicolás sonrió. 

— Link es un niño con mucha energía. No me imagino el desastre que hacía en tu reino.

— Es muy dulce. Me alegra mucho recibir sus visitas. — dijo Mipha. — Sería agradable que ambos visitaran la región algún día. 

Nicolás sonrió burlonamente, aunque no respondió. 

_Oh_.

Mipha se sonrojó, consciente de lo inconsideradas que eran sus palabras. Le preguntó si estaba listo, a lo que asintió.

Mipha puso una mano tímida sobre su pecho. Apoyó la palma contra la piel ardiente del enfermo, dejando que su poder fluyera desde su interior y se canalizara hacia las yemas de sus dedos. Sus párpados se cerraron a medida de que su concentración crecía. Una calidez familiar se extendió por su mano, un ardor benévolo. Aunque… la sensación no se transmitía de ella a Nicolás. Mipha mantuvo su expresión serena, pero empezaba a dudar.

— ¿Sientes algo? — preguntó.

— Dolor. — respondió Nicolás con voz constreñida. — Aparte de eso, no mucho.

Mipha abrió los ojos, frunciendo el ceño. Se estaba cumpliendo _justo_ lo que temía. Link tenía esperanzas de que pudiera hacer algo. Tras años de verla ejercer su poder, era natural que… que lo considerara como milagroso. Pero incluso la magia tenía límites. 

— Yo… lo siento. —murmuró.— Tenía esperanzas de que funcionara. 

Nicolás calló. Si estaba decepcionado, no lo mostró. En cambio, le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

— No. Al contrario, gracias. 

— ¿Gracias? — repitió Mipha, sacudiendo la cabeza.— No pude hacer nada. 

— Gracias por intentarlo. Sé que lo hiciste por Link. — hizo una pausa. — No me puedes curar, pero sí hay algo que puedes hacer por mí. Verás, Link fue invitado a la academia militar. 

— ¿Tan joven? — inquirió Mipha, sorprendida. 

— Le dabas armas cuando apenas podía cantar el abecedario. No veo porque no puede ir a la academia.

— Sí, pero… — Mipha se mordió el labio.Tenía razón. En cierto modo, Mipha había sido clave en el desarrollo de los talentos de Link, regalándole espadas y lanzas enjoyadas cuando visitaba. Aunque, en su defensa, Mipha no había sabido que era inapropiado darle armas a los pequeños Hylianos.

— Le irá excelente. — dijo, y lo creía. 

— Lo sé. — dijo Nicolás, con orgullo. — Aunque hay un problema: se rehúsa a ir.

— ¿Oh? Pero adora entrenar. 

— No quiere ir por mí.— replicó Nicolás, desalentado. — Por eso... quiero pedirte un favor.

Mipha apretó los labios, sospechando qué petición le haría. No había tocado el tema, pues para Link esa alternativa era impensable, y en la mayoría de los casos, para ella también. Le sorprendía que Nicolás supiera de aquel hechizo, aunque cuando se está enfermo, se busca alivio en todas partes.

— No puedo. 

— Por tu reacción, asumo que sabes de qué hablo. — Nicolás torció la boca, desalentado por la negativa de Mipha. — Yo… tampoco es fácil para mí, pero si Link rechaza la invitación, no lo aceptarán. — en su voz había un dejo de dolor, no del todo físico.— Por favor. 

— Pero Link…

Nicolás sacudió la cabeza, vehemente. — No sabrá nada. Me llevaré el secreto a la tumba. _Literalmente_. 

Mipha entornó los ojos. 

— ¿Y si en los meses a los que quieres renunciar encuentran un antídoto? Entonces, tu muerte será mi culpa y Link estará devastado. 

— ¿Rechazarías la petición de un muerto?

— No estás muerto. 

Nicolás inhaló, exasperado. — Tampoco estoy _vivo_ . Vivir no es estar en cama preso de fiebre inconsolable hasta altas horas de la noche. —con un suspiro de derrota, agregó:— Estoy cansado. Link no entiende eso. O es demasiado egoísta, o demasiado infantil, pero no lo entiende. 

¿Cuál era la decisión correcta? ¿Mentirle a Link y darle alas a sus ambiciones, o dejar que un moribundo se convulsionara de dolor hasta el último aliento? Puesto así, parecía obvio. No obstante… 

— Lo haré. — susurró. Nicolás soltó una exclamación de alivio que fue interrumpida por un acceso de tos. Mipha esperó a que cesara antes de hablar. — Cierra los ojos.

Obedeció.

— Imagina que tienes un regalo, algo precioso, tuyo. Lo sujetas firmemente. Lo has hecho todo este tiempo, todos estos años. — Mipha colocó su mano sobre el pecho de Nicolás, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, su palma apuntaba al techo, pues el hechizo que realizaba, _Aufer lilia_ , no era para curar. 

Si Nicolás tenía unos meses de vida, se reducirían a semanas. Si semanas, a días. Si días, podía ser que estos fueran sus últimos momentos. Con la energía vital, se iba el dolor también.

— Estoy ahí, frente a ti. Nuestras miradas se encuentran y me dices: Te entrego este obsequio. Me desprendo de él voluntariamente.

— Te entrego este obsequio. — repitió con voz trémula, como una rama que se quiebra bajo el pie de un niño. — Me desprendo de él voluntariamente.

— Como dijiste, me… me entregas el regalo. Su peso está en mis manos y te relaja haberte deshecho de él. 

Cuando Mipha retiró la mano, Nicolás ya estaba dormido, su rostro blanco perfectamente tranquilo. Mipha quedó sola con su remordimiento. Aún no sabía si había obrado correctamente. 

Al cabo, la puerta crujió. Link estaba en el umbral, sosteniendo seis elixires de diferentes colores. Miró a Mipha expectante, esperanzado, temeroso.

— Está hecho. — dijo Mipha. Link permaneció clavado en el marco de la puerta, inexpresivo. Y entonces, su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa tan genuina que le oprimió el corazón. Lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas y en su arrebato de emoción casi dejó caer los brebajes. Apresurado, los colocó en la mesa y envolvió a Mipha en un abrazo, tan apretado que casi dolía.

— Gracias, gracias, gracias, _gracias._

_—_ Fue un placer. — respondió con voz temblorosa, a pesar de que lo que quería era disculparse. 


	2. Pasado II

Días después, Link anunció que iría a la academia militar. 

Era otoño. Hojas caían y caían. Creaban un viento marchito de tonos cálidos, de cambio. Los árboles se convirtieron en ramas erguidas, carentes de follaje. La temperatura calaba los huesos y helaba las paredes descarapeladas de la casa, presagio de un invierno crudo. 

Lo que significaba que había que prepararse adecuadamente. 

Recolectaron leña, juntaron comida, se hicieron con ropa cálida. Link pasaba gran parte del día en el gallinero, cerciorándose de que la madera no estuviera podrida y no hubiesen fugas de aire. Un día, visitó la tienda de Nico y Tamara (la cual Nico finalmente podía atender gracias a su salud temporal) _cubierto_ de plumas, alegando que “era un Rito”. Tamara no se rió y le hizo barrer el plumaje que había caído en el suelo; por otro lado, los hermanos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. 

Tuvieron visitas. Varias. Demasiadas. La beca de Link, sumada a la repentina y milagrosa “recuperación” de Nico, era el cóctel perfecto para atraer el interés local. Nico recibía las visitas con indiferencia, sino levemente fastidiado (jamás lo habían visitado de enfermo, ¿qué importaba que lo hicieran ahora?). Por su parte, Link acogía los cumplidos amablemente, colorado y cohibido. No estaba acostumbrado a tanta atención. 

En la noche, acompañado de la luz de las velas, Link hacía maletas. No tenía mucha ropa, por lo que toda cupo en un saco. Lo que no sabía cómo acomodar eran las armas. Se rehusaba a abandonar alguna, lo que le había complicado empacar.

A veces, por costumbre, Link se sorprendía entrando al cuarto de su hermano. Se quedaba en el marco de la puerta con expresión confundida, y como ya no tenía razón de estar ahí, murmuraba una disculpa y se iba. Nico tenía el impulso de decirle que se quedara, pero no lo hacía. No sabía por qué. 

El día que Link partió, Nico se ofreció a acompañarlo hasta la entrada del pueblo. Caminaron en silencio, escuchando el trote del caballo que rebotaba contra la grava. Link apretaba los rieles con fuerza, sus nudillos blancos por el esfuerzo. Si los soltaba, sus manos empezarían a temblar. 

— Tranquilo. — dijo Nico. Link asintió. No hablaron más. 

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, su mirada se desvió al corazón del pueblo.

Las chimeneas expulsaban espirales de carbón. Si se adentraba al centro, escucharía el barullo de los habitantes al reír y conversar. Link sintió que le oprimían el corazón. Este pueblo provinciano, que olía a manzanas y a miel, era escenario de sus recuerdos más felices. Link podía vivir toda su vida en Hateno y sentirse satisfecho. No soñaba con acuñar una reputación en la capital, como la mayoría. Todo lo que amaba estaba aquí.

— Todavía no deberías salir. — dijo Link. — Hace frío.

— Tengo tres abrigos encima. — rió Nico. — _Y_ una bufanda. _Y_ estas ridículas orejeras. Las cuales, debo agregar, son inútiles porque nuestras orejas son demasiado lar… 

— ¿Qué pasa si no encajo?— Link interrumpió, sumido en sus pensamientos. — ¿Si no le agrado a nadie?

Nico cruzó los brazos, fingiendo perderse en hondas reflexiones — Bueno, si eso pasa, se puede resolver perfectamente en un duelo.

— No creo que eso sea asertivo.

— Pero sí efectivo, ¿no?

Link sonrió. Puso una mano gentil sobre Bess, su caballo, y montó. Bess era una yegua de carga, vieja y lenta. Era el primer caballo que Link había montado, por lo que se rehusaba a tener otro. 

— Cuídate.— dijo Nico. Link no respondió. Su rostro se había convertido en una máscara inexpresiva, algo que solía suceder cuando estaba experimentando una emoción fuerte.

—Tú igual. — dijo, finalmente. Una palmada suave al costado de Bess fue suficiente para que rompiera en un trote ligero. Link se alejó del pueblo que amaba, de la vida que amaba, de la gente que amaba.

No miró atrás.

Nico se quedó clavado en el marco de la entrada. Vio a su hermanito convertirse en una figura cada vez más pequeña hasta ser engullido por el follaje. Entonces, se apoderó un _no sé qué_ de él y llamó a Link (para disculparse, para confesar, para decirle que lo amaba), pero ya estaba demasiado lejos para escuchar.

Recordó a Link de bebé, gateando detrás de él porque no quería perderlo de vista. O Link fingiendo ser un Hinox, rugiendo, y Nico pretendiendo estar atemorizado para hacerlo reír. Link pintarrajeando las paredes con monstruos y criaturas fantásticas. Link clamando que sería el escudero de su hermano. Link, quien jamás había perdido la esperanza.

No se había despedido de él. Tal vez era lo mejor. Sin despedidas, jamás había realmente una partida. 

* * *

Link extrañaba Hateno.

No por qué los hacían correr a las cinco de la mañana, por qué verse cansado era suficiente para ser castigado, o por qué la comida estaba a nada de ser dubiosa, sino por qué no había nadie de su edad y nadie le hablaba. 

La única ventaja de ello (porque enserio, _enserio_ quería amigos), era que no había interés por lo que hacía. Así que, cuando fue hora de irse a dormir, Link se puso un abrigo, cogió su espada y salió de puntillas al exterior. 

El viento soplaba, suficientemente frío para quebrar sus labios y enrojecer sus mejillas. El graznar de los cuervos y el murmullo de los grillos lo acompañaron mientras seguía el sendero del bosque Minshi. Una voz incorpórea, que era como una soga atada a su cintura, lo atraía. _Ven, ven._

Al cabo, la niebla se hizo más densa. Partículas brillosas aparecían y desparecían, flotando elegantemente sin reparar en la brisa. Se adhirieron a su cuerpo, cubriéndolo de escarcha blanquecina. _¿Polvo de hada?,_ se preguntó. 

Se detuvo frente a un arco en ruinas: la entrada al bosque perdido. Adelante, tintineaba una llama, sus destellos perdiéndose en la niebla. Link se acercó, frunciendo el ceño. 

_Donde las risas y el viento se unen_

_y la neblina es una muralla envolvente,_

_el fuego y su danza_

_son el camino del viajero._

Lo que Link entendía de aquel acertijo era que tenía que incendiar el bosque, lo que definitivamente no era la solución. Fijó sus ojos en la llama. A pesar de que la niebla bloqueaba las corrientes de viento, la lumbre se inclinaba hacia la derecha como una flecha. 

_El fuego y su danza._

Tal vez la respuesta era más fácil de lo que creía. 

Siguió la dirección que apuntaba la llama. A su alrededor se escucharon risas infantiles. Energéticas, como si no hubieran estado riendo desde hace siglos. Voces lo llamaron por su nombre, algunas con cariño, otras con odio. Parecían colgar como hojas en las ramas y desprenderse hasta llegar a sus oídos. Del suelo brotaron murmullos y lamentos: La tierra era fértil en ecos. _Ven, ven_ , decía la voz en su interior, más fuerte que las demás, y Link la siguió como a las llamas.

Al cabo, llegó a un túnel, al cadáver de un árbol. Link lo cruzó y se encontró en el corazón del bosque. Los árboles estaban verdes y frondosos. Extendían su follaje hacia el cielo, creando un techo de hojas. El césped temblaba bajo la batuta del viento y los insectos se cubrían con sus faldas, zumbando a su propio son. Los rayos de la luna acariciaban el bosque, platinándolo de belleza nocturna. A unos metros, Link podía distinguir una plataforma de piedra. _Ven, ven._

_Croac._

Link, quien había empezado a dirigirse hacia el pedestal, giró sobre sus talones. Una rana lo miraba con sus ojillos negros. Un salto le bastó para desaparecer entre la hierba. Link río, siguiéndola. ¡No se escaparía tan fácilmente! Sus pasos rompieron la tensión del agua y lodo manchó sus botas. Anfibios e insectos salieron de sus escondites, perturbados por su llegada. 

Después de unos minutos de persecución infructuosa, Link se dejó caer en el suelo. A su lado, una lámpara lanzaba destellos bioluminosos. 

_Parecen guisantes,_ pensó Link, maravillado. Un bostezo escapó de sus labios y cerró los ojos, soñando con ranas y cuervos y Hateno. Se sentía en casa.

* * *

— ¡Princesas de la calma! 

— ¡Ramas y hojas! 

— ¡Sí, sí! 

Las voces sonaban distantes, apenas penetrando la muralla del sueño. Link giró boca abajo, hundiendo el rostro en el lodo. — Cinco minutos más…

— ¡No te muevas, _buttercup boy!_ Estamos terminando tu regalo.

Link, sin registrar las palabras, balbuceó una respuesta.

_Espera._

Se incorporó abruptamente. A su alrededor, sosteniendo ramitas y flores, habían cuatro pequeñas criaturas con cuerpo de rábano. Sus voces campaneaban como la de un niño, y al ver que Link estaba despierto, lanzaron sus bracitos al aire.

— ¡Buenos días, _buttercup boy!_ ¡Buenos días! 

_Buenos días._

_—_ Hola. — dijo Link, frotándose los ojos. — ¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? 

— ¡Hm!— dijo una, pensativa — Desde que llegaste, han pasado… ¡Mil años!

— ¿Mil... años?

— Es broma. — dijo otra, riendo. — Como ocho horas.

Era imposible que no notaran su ausencia en la academia. Estaba frito.

— ¿Sacarás la espada, _buttercup boy_? 

— ¿La espada?— preguntó Link, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. Las criaturas empezaron a tejer las flores y las ramas, uniéndolas con un lazo de hiedra. 

— La Espada Maestra. 

La espada que sella la oscuridad, moldeada con aliento divino para el héroe de leyenda, ¿estaba aquí? 

— Mi hermano me habló de ella. — dijo, limpiándose el rostro con la manga de su abrigo, el cual no necesitaba, porque el bosque estaba atrapado en una primavera perpetua.— Pertenece al héroe. Yo soy un niño.

— Todos los que vienen al bosque son puros de corazón, dignos de intentarlo. ¡Ánimo, _buttercup boy!_

Link lo consideró. Nico aún estaba recuperándose. El contacto con este poder ancestral y salvaje, ¿podría ayudarlo? La Espada Maestra estaba forjada para purificar. La enfermedad era una forma de corrupción. Si curaba Hyrule, ¿por qué no a su hermano? 

Aunque, la probabilidad de sacarla era ínfima. La Espada Maestra no buscaba a un alma valiente ni bondadosa: buscaba el alma del héroe Hyliano. No podía ser él. Era un niño, y además, no era una persona particularmente extraordinaria. No tenía ese _no sé qué_ de los héroes.

— Puedo intentarlo. — dijo, poniéndose de pie. Se acercó al pedestal de roca y musgo, seguido por las criaturas del bosque.

Link alzó la mirada al cielo, donde flotaban pétalos que no se habían desprendido durante el otoño y jamás terminarían de caer. De pie frente a la espada, una emoción desconocida lo embargó. Este bosque impregnado de magia, el árbol de pétalos eternos, la espada en la roca: todo le era familiar. Link no sabía por qué ni cómo. Fijó la mirada en la Espada Maestra. _Ven, ven._

_Estoy aquí._

Envolvió sus manos en la empuñadura.

El dolor casi le arrancó un grito. Link apretó los dientes. Al jalar la Espada Maestra, esta parecía jalarlo a _él_ . Sus piernas temblaron por el esfuerzo y una vocecilla le dijo que sería mejor parar: la espada era asesina de incontables hombres, no solo por su acero, sino por su empuñadura. Pero Link no quería. Con las manos sobre ella, lo único que pensaba era _mía, mía, mía._

Se escuchó el rasguño del acero contra la roca.

— ¡Eso, _buttercup boy!_ ¡Tú puedes!— exclamaron las criaturas del bosque, pero Link no escuchó. La espada lo plagó de visiones, de sueños, de… no sabía. Una cacofonía de voces zumbaba, _gritaba_ en su cabeza. No decían nada, o tal vez decían algo y Link no entendía. Sintió sus manos desgarrarse, sangrar, luchar contra las embestidas de las olas. El tintinear de unas esposas y la sensación de sus huesos quebrarse en algo inhumano. Una sombra que usaba su rostro. Él, usando el rostro de otros. La Espada Maestra, brillando como un rayo, zumbando, matando. Trueno, fuego, lágrimas, palabras: era demasiado. Link gritó, aunque no soltó la espada. No podía. Sus dedos estaban agarrotados en la empuñadura: sus palmas eran brasas.

_Link._

La espada cedió. 

Link cayó de rodillas, hiperventilando. Las visiones desaparecieron, dejando un zumbido sordo en su cabeza. ¿Qué había sido eso? Alzó la mirada al escuchar una carcajada que rebotó en el bosque, ajena al dolor que palpitaba en su cuerpo.

— Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, pequeño.— dijo una voz, dulce como la savia.

Link frotó sus ojos. Debía estar alucinando todavía. Eso, o el árbol estaba _hablando_. 

— Yo… — antes de que pudiera responder, Link estaba rodeado de las criaturas del bosque, que aplaudían y agitaban ramas en el aire. Algunas treparon a sus hombros y lo abrazaron. 

— ¡Señor héroe, eres tú!— Link sonrió. No tenía idea de lo que implicaba ser el “señor héroe”, pero su ánimo era contagioso. 

— No soy un señor.— dijo, amable. — Voy a cumplir doce.

Las criaturas se callaron. Si no podían decirle señor héroe, ¿entonces cómo? 

— ¡ _Buttercup hero_!— dijo una, y las demás le hicieron coro. Link rió. 

— Veo que ya eres familiar con los koroks… — dijo el árbol, sus palabras tan tibias que casi se podía saborear una sonrisa. — Yo soy el árbol Deku.

— Soy… ¿En serio soy el héroe?— Link bajó la vista a la espada. 

— Portas el Espíritu del Héroe, marca insigne de tu poder. Tu alma es santuario de la Trifuerza del coraje, un arma que la Diosa Hylia…— Link no escuchó el resto. Tenía la Espada Maestra. La magia existía. Su hermano había sido curado por ella y ahora él tenía un artefacto mágico.

— ¿Entendiste, Link?— terminó el árbol Deku.

— Un poco. — dijo.

El árbol Deku rió.. 

— Bueno, ya sabrás todo a su tiempo. Por ahora, disfruta tu logro, pues has sido reunido con tu compañera.

Link asintió, poniéndose de pie. 

Los koroks le entregaron la guirnalda de flores. _Mientras alguien crea en su magia_ , le dijeron, _ni el frío la marchitará_. Link se la puso en la cabeza, sonriendo. Hacía tiempo que no estaba tan feliz.

Los días en el bosque Korok pasaron rápido. Su abrigo fue reemplazado por un traje verde, hecho de hojas y polvo de hada. Pasaba el rato jugando al escondite con los Koroks y bailando al son del viento (que para ellos era música). 

A pesar de que amaba el bosque, Link se dio cuenta que tenía que partir. A la academia no volvería. De todos modos, no podían reprenderlo por haber obedecido el llamado de la diosa, ¿no?

Link quería que Nico fuera el primero en enterarse. Y así sería. 

Cuando les dijo la noticia a sus amiguitos, estos se vieron muy tristes. Le rogaron que se quedara y que jugara un poco más con ellos. Link sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Por más querido que le fuera el bosque, su hogar estaba en Hateno. 

— ¿Así que te vas, pequeño? — le preguntó el árbol Deku. Link estaba sobre la plataforma, la Espada Maestra atada a su espalda y la guirnalda sobre su cabeza. Asintió. 

— Volveré.— Lo haría. En la escuela, no tenía ningún amigo. El bosque Korok era cálido, un santuario de felicidad y primavera. Se sentía querido, aunque solo lo fuese por la espada.

— Mucha suerte, joven héroe. Que la Diosa te bendiga. 

Link asintió. Siguió el sendero al bosque perdido, los koroks intentando mantener el ritmo. — ¡Más lento! Tienes las piernas muy largas.

Link se detuvo en la salida. Se hincó y abrazó a sus amigos uno por uno, prometiendo volver. Desapareció en el follaje y la neblina. No miró atrás.

* * *

El suelo bajo sus pies estaba duro, cubierto por hielo. Un cúmulo de nubes grises cubría el cielo y se escuchaban truenos en la distancia. El viento enrojeció sus mejillas y lo hizo temblar, aunque su cuerpo estaba protegido por la magia de su túnica.

Después de salir del bosque perdido, Link había sacado a escondidas a Bess y tomado el camino al Sur. En invierno, Hyrule era difícil de transitar por lo que un viaje de tres días había tomado poco más de una semana, aunque había sido bastante divertido. En los establos dispersos por el reino cualquiera era bienvenido. En la noche, los viajeros prendían una fogata y contaban anécdotas bajo la luna, llenando la atmósfera de risas y cantos. Link no era un viajero, pero aun así le hacían lugar. Recibía muchas preguntas sobre su túnica, y por satisfacer la curiosidad general, lo premiaban con chocolate caliente y malvaviscos. Sobre la espada no decía nada, pues quería que su hermano fuese el primero en saber.

Cuando se le acabaron las rupias, Link durmió bajo el cielo estrellado, que brillaba más intensamente en el invierno, como si quisiera compensar el calor que había abandonado Hyrule. Reconoció la constelación de las siete heroínas, tintineando dentro de una nebulosidad espectral. La más conocida era la de la Trifuerza, unida en el cielo a pesar de que la verdadera llevaba milenios separada. Decían que juntarla otorgaba un deseo. Si la tuviera, ¿qué desearía? 

Hateno estaba silencioso. Solo escuchaba el rumor del viento y el crujido de sus pisadas. Link apresuró el paso, queriendo llegar a casa lo antes posible y dormir. Después de dejar a Bess en el establo, Link se dirigió a la entrada de su casa. Con la guirnalda en una mano, tocó la puerta. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que le abrieran. 

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Era Tamara, la prometida de su hermano. Tenía los labios apretados en una línea pálida y bolsas debajo de sus ojos. Se veía mortificada, casi asustada de verlo ahí. Link estaba dolido de ser recibido con tanto desánimo. 

— ¿Vacaciones de invierno?— se encogió los hombros. Tamara entornó los ojos, y con un suspiro, lo dejó pasar.

Momentos después de cerrar la puerta, se oyó el _ricochet_ de las gotas desplomarse sobre el suelo. A pesar de la tempestad afuera, la casa estaba quieta, como si el invierno la hubiera congelado. El silencio no era tranquilizante; asfixiaba. Daban ganas de salir, de ver los truenos desgarrar el cielo y el viento embestir las ramas de los árboles, insatisfecho de despojarlos solo de sus hojas: ganas de ver _movimiento._

Tamara le tomó la mano, guiándolo a la cocina. Le extrañó que no preguntara sobre su túnica, la guirnalda, o su espada. No dijo nada.

— ¿Y Nico? — preguntó, sentándose en un banco frente a la mesa. Las flores del jarrón del centro estaban secas. Link puso la guirnalda en la mesa. _Mientras alguien crea en su magia_ , _ni el frío la marchitará_.

— Descansando .— Tamara se sentó junto a él. Evitó su mirada, distraída con las flores marchitas. Tocó los pétalos con las yemas de sus dedos y estos cayeron como convertidos en ceniza.— Es mejor no molestarlo.

_Descansando_. Link frunció los labios. No le sorprendía. No nevaba, pero la temperatura era suficientemente fría para que un enfermo tuviera que guardar reposo. 

— ¿Y mamá?

— En casa del señor Roberts. 

¿Y eso por qué? Antes de que pudiera preguntar, Tamara dijo:— ¿Quieres que te prepare algo? ¿Un pay, un omelet… algo?

— Sí, gracias. El omelet está bien. — Link respondió, extrañado. Si no le engañaban sus oídos, Tamara acababa de ofrecerle un _pay_. Para él. Eso jamás había sucedido. Además, estaba anocheciendo, una hora poco convencional para pay. 

— ¡Ah, claro! Lo que quieras. — Con ánimo forzado, le lanzó una sonrisa. Se puso de pie y se acercó a la barra, cogiendo un sartén oxidado con dedos temblorosos. Link le recordó, tímido, que los huevos estaban en el almacén y se ofreció a ir, pero ella sacudió la cabeza, obstinada a que se quedara en la cocina.

Estaba saliendo cuando se detuvo súbitamente.— ¿Puedes, uh, esperarme aquí? Volveré enseguida. Tengo que hablar contigo. —hizo una pausa, indecisa. — Además, arriba está frío y no quiero que te enfermes. 

Link asintió y Tamara se fue.

En la chimenea crepitaba una hoguera, lanzando destellos débiles. Link desvió la mirada hacia ella. Necesitaba más leña, o pronto las llamas serían rescoldos.

— Tamara. — Link llamó, saliendo de la cocina. — La leña... 

El corredor estaba vacío. Las sombras distorsionaban el lugar no en algo irreconocible, sino en algo vagamente familiar, lo que era peor. Link subió las escaleras, que crujieron bajo su peso. Tamara había dicho algo que le había preocupado. Si arriba estaba frío, ¿por qué Nico estaba ahí?

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación y tocó la puerta, sin recibir respuesta. Frunció el ceño. Antes, cuando Nico había estado enfermo, Link entraba sin aviso, aunque no le agradase a su hermano. Ahora estaba mejor y no tenía necesidad de hacerlo. 

Link giró el mango de la puerta. Sería la última vez. Se disculparía. 

La habitación estaba a oscuras. Link apenas vislumbraba el contorno de los objetos, bosquejados en tonos de gris y negro. La única ventana estaba abierta y la tormenta entraba por ella. Link se apresuró a cerrarla, empapando su túnica con agua que quería ser hielo. Rechinó los dientes, apoyándose en el alféizar. _Frío, muy frío_. 

— Hola. — dijo. Se acercó a su hermano, tanteando las tinieblas con las manos, y se sentó en la silla junto a la cama. Link se frotó las manos, y con labios temblorosos, continuó:— Antes que preguntes por la academia, no es gran cosa. 

Nico no respondió. Link dijo su nombre y estiró el brazo para tomarle la mano. Sus dedos estaban ateridos de frío, tiesos como ramas secas. Link clavó la mirada en sus manos unidas, la de él tiritando y la de su hermano quieta. Pánico empezó a agitarse en su interior.

— Nico, vamos abajo.— insistió, sacudiéndolo. No recibió respuesta, lo que solo aumentó su inquietud. 

Un relámpago cayó afuera, su brillo eléctrico iluminando la habitación. Link se sobresaltó, aunque mantuvo la mirada fija en su hermano. Entonces notó sus labios purpúreos, amoratados por el frío. Su rostro lechoso, como si no tuviera sangre. El cabello sin brillo. La quietud. Notó la quietud que había perturbado, de la que su hermano era parte. 

Link apretó su mano.

— Nico. Nico…— su voz era apenas un susurro. Mipha había dicho que… su hermano _estaba_ mejor. — No es... No, por fa- despierta. 

Cuando Tamara entró en la habitación, Link estaba presionando el rostro contra el pecho del muerto. Tamara esperaba encontrarlo llorando o gritando, pero Link estaba inquietantemente quedo. Sus labios se movían en un incesante hilo de palabras, aunque no emitían sonido alguno. Sus manos se aferraban a las de su hermano y hundían las uñas en la piel muerta. No parecía importarle el olor a podrido. 

Tamara dejó la bujía en el tocador y se acercó a la escena, tragando saliva. Hubiese preferido esperar a que su madre volviese para decirle la verdad. Ignorando el nudo en su estómago, colocó una mano en su hombro, que se crispó bruscamente. 

— Link. Detente. — dijo Tamara. Con dulzura, lo jaló del hombro para que la viera. Link no se movió.— Vamos abajo.

Link sacudió la cabeza. Estiró el brazo hacia su espalda, y en un movimiento diestro, sacó la Espada Maestra de su funda. La hoja irradiaba un tenue brillo azul que pintó sombras sobre su rostro. Tamara abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendida. No había reconocido la empuñadura, pero ahora que veía la espada, era indudable que era la espada legendaria. 

Link, abstraído, abrió uno por uno los dedos de la mano del cadáver. Puso la empuñadura en su palma y después, con el mismo movimiento mecánico, cerró su mano alrededor de la espada. Tamara lo miró con horror. 

— ¿Qué haces? — Link no respondió, ojos fijos en la cama. Parecía que estaba esperando que algo pasara, aunque Tamara no tenía idea de _qué._

Titubeando, estiró el brazo para quitarle la espada. Tamara le lanzó una mirada nerviosa a Link, quien permanecía callado. Su rostro estaba inexpresivo, casi tanto como el del muerto.

— No funciona. - dijo, a secas.

Tamara tragó saliva, intentando mantener su voz estable. — No hay nada que funcione con la muerte, Link. 

— _Esto debería.—_ dijo. Se puso de pie de repente, sus ojos relampagueando con una ira gélida que Tamara nunca había visto en su rostro. Pálido de furia, arrancó la Espada Maestra de la mano del muerto e hizo un ademán de tirarla. 

Tamara le sujetó la muñeca. — Cálmate. 

Link la miró, temblando con una rabia que parecía bullir desde el fondo de su ser. Tamara le devolvió la mirada, paciente. Entendía _por qué_ estaba actuando así, pero no era saludable. Link necesitaba un abrazo, un chocolate caliente, y tiempo. 

Mucho tiempo. 

— Vamos. 

No respondió. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Link guardara la espada. Tamara le extendió la mano, sonriendo débilmente. La mirada de Link se desvió a la cama. Al ver el cuerpo inerte de su hermano, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Trastabilló unos pasos hacia atrás, y con un sollozo, salió corriendo del cuarto. 

— ¡Link! — exclamó Tamara, siguiéndolo en vano, pues Link era rápido, más rápido que cualquiera. 

Link abrió la puerta y salió, huyendo de… de esa quietud. Corrió. No sabía donde, pero no importaba. Lejos. Quería estar solo. Y la compañía de un cadáver, aunque sin vida, no era estar solo.

Sus pies se hundían en el lodo, salpicando gotas que se adhirieron a su túnica. Cruzó la entrada de Hateno sin detenerse. 

Eventualmente, sus piernas flaquearon y Link tropezó. Hundió sus palmas en lodo, lágrimas surcando sus mejillas junto con las gotas de lluvia. Temblando, intentó ponerse de pie, aunque solo dio unos pasos antes de colapsar de dolor.

Link golpeó sus manos contra el charco de lodo una y otra vez, gritando. El trueno gritó de vuelta.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, desgarrando su garganta bajo la lluvia de invierno. Era mejor que estar en esa casa, quieta y muerta. 

* * *

  
  


Dai alejó la pipa de sus labios, espirales de opio girando hacia el techo. Una mujer pulsaba las cuerdas de un _shamisen,_ acompañando al instrumento con una voz de terciopelo. Dai cerró los ojos, dejando que la música y la droga entumecieran sus sentidos. Apenas despegaba la boquilla de sus labios anhelaba volver a sentir el ardor del opio. Eso, hasta que Kyo le dijo que dos Yiga solicitaban una audiencia urgente. Irritado, Dai ordenó que dejara pasar a los hombres que insistían en perturbar su paz. 

Tenía que admitir que no esperaba lo que vio. Los soldados cargaban a un niño Hyliano con labios azulados. Lo que más intrigó a Dai fue la ropa que usaba: la icónica túnica del héroe. Con la mano, Dai despidió a la instrumentista e indicó a los soldados que colocaran al niño en la plataforma frente a su trono. 

— ¿Por qué traen a un niño?— preguntó.

Los soldados hicieron una reverencia antes de hablar. 

— Señor, es... lo encontramos desmayado en el camino. — dijo uno— La lluvia caía muy fuerte y…

— Hicieron una buena acción, felicidades. ¿En qué me concierne? 

— La espada, señor.— respondió el otro. Dai frunció los labios, tamborileando sus dedos contra el reposabrazos. — Nos extrañó ver a alguien tan joven con una espada y... 

— Tal vez es para protegerse de secuestradores como ustedes. — murmuró Dai, torciendo sus labios en una sonrisa, aunque los soldados no escucharon.

— Decidimos tomar la espada y nos quemó, señor. 

—Creemos que es la Espada Maestra, la espada que sella la oscuridad. — afirmó su compañero.— Eso, más su ropa… 

— Pueden retirarse. — interrumpió Dai. Había escuchado suficiente. 

Los soldados hicieron una reverencia y se fueron.

— Esos hombres esperan una recompensa. — dijo Kyo, su guardia personal, quien estaba de pie junto al trono. Dai lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, llevándose la pipa a los labios. 

— La tendrán si hablaban con la verdad. 

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que el niño despertara. Miró a su alrededor, desconcertado. Los faroles que lanzaban destellos débiles, las estatuillas de las ranas con los rostros cubiertos, los ojos invertidos que lo miraban desde todas direcciones: todo le era desconocido y aterrador. Su mirada se clavó en Kyo, quien usaba el uniforme de _Blademaster,_ para finalmente deslizarse a Dai. 

Dai aprovechó la ocasión para estudiar al niño Hyliano. Estaba completamente empapado. Se veía exhausto, su cuerpecillo temblando y su mirada apesumbrada.

—¿Dónde estoy?— preguntó el niño, pálido del miedo. 

— Hubieses muerto si mis hombres no te hubiesen traído. Podrás ir a casa cuando quieras. — respondió Dai, fijándose en el arma atada a su espalda. — ¿Es tu espada? 

El niño vaciló antes de sacudir la cabeza. Deslizó la espada fuera de su funda y la miró, una sombra cayendo sobre sus ojos. Dai reprimió una sonrisa. El azul incandescente que envolvía la hoja al sentir la influencia del mal era inconfundible: era la Espada Maestra.

—Entonces, ¿por qué la tienes? — preguntó Dai.

El Hyliano abrió la boca para responder, pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios. Cerró los ojos, como si intentara borrar una imagen de su mente. Dai notó, con interés, que los párpados le temblaban. 

—Mi hermano… — su voz se quebró y el niño soltó un pequeño sollozo. 

— ¿Es de tu hermano? 

El niño asintió.

— Mi hermano…— repitió, con voz trémula.— está enfermo. Y-yo solo… la cuido. 

_Ah._

Dai vio una oportunidad. Podía jugar la carta de la empatía. El niño estaba conmocionado y el consuelo sería una forma fácil de ganarse su confianza.

— Entiendo. Yo también... perdí a mi hermano. La Diosa es cruel. — dijo Dai. — ¿Cómo te sientes? 

— Tri-... triste y…— el niño calló, clavando la mirada en el suelo. 

— ¿Enojado?— ofreció Dai. 

El niño abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. Asintió.

— Entiendo. Hylia condena el enojo, pero no nuestro señor. No hay que temer a nuestros sentimientos. — Dai asentó la pipa en el reposabrazos. — Dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

— Link. 

Así que enserio, _enserio_ tenía al futuro héroe de Hyrule, al que debían matar, al enemigo del clan, en el corazón de su guarida. Ni siquiera había tenido que levantarse de su trono para cumplir la misión de su gente. 

— Link... el nombre del héroe. 

— Sí… l-lo sé… el árbol Deku dijo que... h-había poder dentro de mí…— se asfixió con las palabras, intentando reprimir las lágrimas.

— ¡Qué curioso!— exclamó Dai. — No hay poder en nada. Solo capacidad de poder. El poder… ese se ejerce. Aunque, si lo dijo el árbol Deku, debe estar en lo cierto, ¿no es así?

Habló tan rápido que Link, en su estado catatonico, no pudo asimilar sus palabras. Aunque esa había sido su intención. En su estado de _shock,_ preso de un enojo que no sabía a quién dirigir, el héroe era tan maleable como la cera. Dai solo necesitaba decir las palabras correctas. 

— Qué cruel es la Diosa. — dijo Dai, pensativo. — Le niega la espada a tu hermano y te forza a empuñarla.

— No la empuñaré.— dijo Link, su rostro transformándose en una máscara de ira.— ¡Jamás!

— ¿Dejarías que alguien más lo hiciera?

— ¡No! ¡Nadie, nunca! — gritó, estallando en lágrimas.

Lloró como Dai nunca había visto a alguien llorar. Espasmos de duelo agitaron su cuerpo, tan violentos, que parecía que se partiría en dos. Dai reprimió el deseo de callarlo, optando en cambio por dejarlo desahogarse. 

Por molesto que fuera tener al héroe de Hyrule desmoronándose a sus pies, era conveniente para el clan. Quién debía ser una amenaza, era solo un chiquillo del que podría deshacerse con un movimiento de su mano.

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios. ¿ _Este_ era el favorito de Hylia? ¿Este niño ridículo? Además de sensible, era estúpido. Había respondido a sus preguntas sin cuestionar sus motivos. Había confiado en él. _Estúpido niño._

Balbuceando incoherencias, Link envolvió los brazos alrededor de la Espada Maestra, apretándola contra su cuerpo mojado y débil. El filo de la espada rasgó su piel y sangre se deslizó de sus brazos al suelo. Link, en su aturdimiento, no lo notó (o no le importó), dejando que la hoja se hundiera más en su piel. No… no era un accidente. El niño deliberadamente cortaba su piel: un intento patético de contrarrestar el duelo con dolor físico.

Hora de intervenir. 

— Ya veo. Entonces, hay que deshacernos de ella, ¿no crees? — habló en voz baja, dejando que su voz se mezclara con los sollozos del niño. Link no alzó la mirada, aunque asintió lentamente. _Jaque,_ pensó Dai.

— Si eso deseas, lo haremos.—

Link no dijo nada. Con un sollozo trémulo, cogió la espada e intentó ponerse de pie, solo para tropezarse. Temblando, lo intentó de nuevo, pero Dai lo detuvo con un ademán. — No ahora. Primero, toma un baño caliente y descansa. 

Link torció la boca. 

— Estás sangrando. — dijo Dai. — La Espada Maestra no se irá a ninguna parte. _Bueno_ , no sin tu intervención. 

— O… okay… Lo siento… — Link alzó la mirada hacia él, sus ojos tristes articulando una pregunta. 

— Dai. 

— Lo siento, Dai…

— No te preocupes. — dijo, restándole importancia al asunto. — Después de todo, te dije que no hay que temer a nuestras emociones.

Link asintió. Dai hizo llamar a uno de sus hombres y ordenó que le atendieran las heridas y lo guiarán a las aguas termales. Link, cabizbajo, no se resistió, dejando que se lo llevaran de la habitación.

En el cuarto quedaron Dai y Kyo. Este se quitó la máscara, dejando al descubierto un rostro afilado y ceñudo. Se volteó hacia Dai, quien lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo mientras se ajustaba la cinta de su _yukata_. 

— Mentiste. 

— ¿Hmm?— Dai cogió su pipa, notando que se había enfriado durante la conversación con el niño. 

— Dijiste que habías perdido a tu hermano. — continuó Kyo.

Ah, eso. 

— No me mires así.— respondió, encogiéndose los hombros. Había sido necesario y beneficioso para el clan, aunque tenía que admitir que no había actuado por un bien mayor, sino por su propio interés. Pero eso no importaba, ¿cierto?— Fue una mentira piadosa.

Dai apoyó el codo en el reposabrazos y dejó caer su mejilla en su mano, volviendo el rostro hacia Kyo con una sonrisa burlona.— ¡Quién diría que el héroe sería tan patético! 

— ¿Qué pretendes?— preguntó Kyo, entornando los ojos. 

— Como van las cosas, tal vez se nos una. — dijo Dai, riendo. — ¿No sería eso irónico? 

— Estás demente. Mátalo. 

— Y me juzgas por mentir…

— Me sorprendió de ti, eso es todo. — dijo Kyo. Agregó, en voz baja:— ¿Enserio crees que se nos una? Su destino es destruir a nuestro señor. 

Parecía una pregunta estúpida considerando el estado mental del niño, pero era válida. Dai no creía que Hylia tenía control sobre lo que pasaba. La Iglesia decía lo contrario y tenía el descaro de hablar de libertad. La libertad dada por un ser superior no era libertad, sino una concesión de esclavo. 

Dai se entretenía leyendo los múltiples tratados de los filósofos adictos a la Diosa, quienes buscaban una teoría que justificara la existencia del mal. Si Hylia era todapoderosa, ¿por qué existía? Si el hombre era libre y autónomo, ¿dónde quedaba la autoridad de la Diosa en el alma de los mortales? 

El héroe era usado como argumento para ambas posturas. Un lado argumentaba que era evidencia de la voluntad omnisciente de Hylia. El otro decía que demostraba que el hombre, aunque libre, tenía una tendencia natural a servir a lo sagrado.

— No lo sé.— dijo honestamente. — Según la leyenda, su alma está por siempre ligada a la Diosa. Sin embargo, el “destino” de los Sheikah es servir a la Diosa Hylia y bueno… _leales_ no es la palabra que usaría para describirnos. 

— ¿Y la espada?

— Que la tire en el hoyo. — se encogió los hombros. 

Kyo lo miró sorprendido antes de estallar en carcajadas. Dai sonrió. 

— Estás demente.

— Siempre dices eso. — dijo Dai, divertido. — Ese niño… tiene alma de seguidor, no de líder. Aunque, ¿qué es una Diosa sin su seguidor más leal? 

— Sin embargo, un hombre es solo un hombre. Un niño, menos que eso. — Dai musitó. Tenían la ventaja esta vez, pero aun así tendrían que ser cuidadosos. — Hay mucho trabajo por hacer. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
